Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for securing a facility such as a school building.
Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0212339 dated Aug. 23, 2012, Goldblatt disclosed a concealed personal alarm and method. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0077959 dated Apr. 5, 2007, Newman, et al., disclosed an electronic locator. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,751,285 dated Jul. 6, 2010, Cain disclosed a customizable and wearable device for electronic images. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,880,610 dated Feb. 1, 2011, Tanner, et al., disclosed a system and method that provide emergency instructions. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,384,549 dated Feb. 26, 2013, Lemmon disclosed an event communication system for providing user alerts. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0296575 dated Dec. 27, 2007, Eisold, et al., disclosed a disaster alert device, system and method. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,568 dated Nov. 23, 2004, Gehlot, et al., disclosed a space area network. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,579 dated Sep. 26, 1972, McMurray disclosed an emergency reporting digital communications system. In Canadian Patent No. CA 2,308,577 dated May 27, 1999, Shamim Ahmad disclosed a security and emergency alarm system. In WIPO International Publication No. WO2014/132272 dated Sep. 4, 2014, Anand Sundararaj disclosed a method and system for optimal emergency communication.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.